


Chinese Take-Out

by Harper_Rose



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Batman is kind of an ass but isn't he always, Clark is Clark, Diana ships Halbarry, Hal and Barry are adorable, Justice League meetings, M/M, mention of Aquaman, mentioning of Colonel Steve Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Rose/pseuds/Harper_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hal/Barry drabble</p>
<p>I wrote this and never did anything with it, so, here it is I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Take-Out

Hal tapped his foot impatiently, his arms crossed, his chin resting on his chest and his eyes drooping. He was absolutely beat, exhaustion laying heavily in his bones as he sank down in his seat. He felt he could sleep for a week.

Every so often Barry would tap (read: kick) Hal on the shin to bounce him back into consciousness. He'd open his eyes only to see Bats peering down the table at him disapprovingly. Not that Hal really cared, he couldn't care less what Bats thought, or what he or any of the others were currently saying during their stupid little monthly meeting.

With boredom and drowsiness coursing through his veins, Hal eyed the speedster beside him his head lolling back in his seat,  _ "Bear,"  _ he nudged him in the foot with his foot. _ "Hey." _

_ "What?"  _ Barry eyed him right back, speaking in an equally as hushed tone.

_ "You cool with take out tonight?" _

"What?"

Diana shot him a look and Barry smiled apologetically and sank down sheepishly in his chair. 

_ "Why are you asking me about dinner?" _

Hal rolled his eyes.  _ "Because I assumed you hadn't cooked it yet, seeing as we're on the Watchtower." _

_ "Well, smartass, how about rather than thinking about food you pay attention?" _

Hal scoffed,  _ "please. I’m starving. Kinda hard to think of much else other than my stomach eating itself."  _

_ "You know, it might actually be helpful to listen. Seeing as you've been off planet for the past two weeks." _

Hal rolled his eyes, falling silent. It didn’t last.  _ "So Chinese?" _

The speedster shook his head, a fond smile pulling on his lips.  _ "Sure Hal, we can order out Chinese." _

_ "Good, 'cus I don't know if I can stay 'wake long 'nough for your slow ass cooking." _

"Lantern."

Hal rolled his head over lazily to see Superman glaring disapprovingly at the two of them. "Yes?"

Clark quirked a brow, "you and Flash have something to share, or...?"

"Right, sorry. It's nothing, carry on, mon capitan." Hal smirked, knowing Clark had probably heard their whole conversation with his stupid super enhanced hearing, Hal was pretty sure that was cheating.

Clark sighed and Hal could swear Bats was rolling his eyes behind his lense. He probably did that a lot actually. The annoyance written across Clark's face contorted minisculely with just a touch of concern.

Hal must really look like a wreck to pull that sort of reaction out of the boy scout. In his defense he hadn’t slept in what felt like forever.

Clark eventually nodded and carried on with whatever they were discussing. Something about an Atlantean ambassador something or other and something to do with Colonel Trevor. Hal didn't care, he was already dozing off again.

At some point before the meeting was concluded Hal had managed to completely conk out before Barry could stop him. Bats had nearly woken him himself, but the combined efforts of Barry and Diana managed to fend him off. It was best to let him be, Diana had argued. 

Barry almost felt bad waking him up, but it was either that or he stay and sleep on the Watchtower all night and Barry doubted either of them would enjoy that very much.

After Barry had coached Hal awake, the Green Lantern had managed to stumble out into the hall, blatantly ignoring Batman's glare. That guy really needed to remove the stick up his ass, and soon, before it was permanently lodged up there. 

Hal was now leaning heavily on Barry, their foreheads' touching as they spoke softly. His Lantern mission had obviously taken its toll on him, his voice was raspy, hair mussed, dark smudges under his eyes.

Hal had wrapped his arms around Barry the moment they'd left the conference room, using him as a human support beam to keep him from face planting the floor.

"So Chinese, huh?"

Hal smile and chucked lightly, his eyes drooping shut. "Forget the food, I'm too tired to eat. Let's just go home and take a nap."

"I'm fine with that. Though you probably should eat something Hal."

"Nnng. Fine. But then we're taking a nap."

Barry grinned, "sure."

"Good. You're on top tonight, I'm too tired." Hal grinned deviously as Barry's cheeks heated up and shone a bright red. The exact reaction he'd been searching for.

"That's not what a nap is Hal!"

Hal laughed loudly. "Okay, okay. But seriously Bear, let's go home, I'm exhausted.” Hal began tugging Barry towards the zeta beam transport determinedly. “Someone really needs to teach Kilowog the definition of a ‘simple mission’, because I’m beat. And I’m pretty sure there’s a bruise the size of Greenland on my shoulder."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is...


End file.
